


大家好！我有精神病！

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot
Summary: RT





	1. 我是精神病人

我是精神病人，于是我高喊：“肏你妈！”人们便知道我是精神病人。

于是他们安慰我，与我握手，说他们也是精神病人。

我不理会他们，我说：“肏你妈。”他们便退走，说我不识好歹。

我在街上奔跑，迎面走来一人。我大喊：“肏你妈！”他先是惊讶，然后沉默。

许久之后他回我道：“肏你妈。”

于是我们都很高兴，各自回家了


	2. ……不要停下来啊！

他伏在自己的血泊里，用仅存的力量指向前方。

“…不要停下来啊……”他说。

熟悉的街道渐渐模糊，他听到哭声和呼喊。然后是女人唱歌的声音。

他还有许多未完的志向，但已经结束。只有他的手指依然指向前方。

他是一个因为死得太蠢而被铭记的男人。


	3. 凌晨三点的电蚊香

我没睡，仅仅是因为不困。就像我活着仅仅是因为我还没有死。

我感到痒。于是我低头，看到一只蚊子停在我腿上。

“…狗逼……！”我想。

于是我伸手拍他，把他碾得稀烂。但还有很多蚊子嗡嗡营营地响。我没有法，只好插上电蚊香。

无香电蚊香有股烤棉花的气味，你一闻就知道这是无香电蚊香。并且这气味还有点热。

我看到蚊子死亡，这使我快乐。

“哈哈……！”我心满意足，低头看看腿上的疤痕和血迹——我搔蚊子包的时候抓破的。


End file.
